A Prisoner to Mutant Turtles
by nemoshewolf
Summary: What if Splinter never met the turtles after they mutated? What if they just grew up wild in the sewers? And what happens when a certain red-haired human attracts the attention of a certain chocolate eyed turtle? No Shredder or Kraang.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

April knew walking home at night was risky at best, but she still never expected to be grabbed by four mutant turtles.

It started off as just another night: she worked at Antonio's Pizza until ten, then started to walk the five blocks to the apartment she shared with her foster parents and four other foster kids. April never relished going home, her foster parents and her weren't really that fond of each other, so she plodded along slowly, enjoying the warm summer night.

There was no one around to witness what happened next: a net came flying from the darkness of an alleyway. It landed around her, the weight and shock of it knocking her to the ground. April yelped. _What the heck?!_

An unknown force pulled the net back into the dark alley. April's screams for help only lasted a second before a large hand clamped down on her mouth, a hand belonging to the last thing April had expected to see: a giant turtle.

It was almost as big as her, and humanoid in appearance. Its skin was light green, its eyes light blue. Two fingers and an opposable thumb were on each hand. Freckles dotted its face. It seemed to be smiling at her.

April thrashed in the net, but two more turtles grabbed her arms and legs while a fourth starting tying knots in the net to keep her from getting out. It was clear she wasn't going anywhere.

With its free hand, the light blue eyed turtle started petting her head, making soft crooning noises almost similar to the purring of a cat. It kept this up even after the turtle that had tied her up gagged her.

With their prize unable to move or scream, a turtle with darker blue eyes let out a series of growls and walked farther into the alley. The biggest turtle took hold of the net and started to drag it after him. He had skin a deeper shade of green than the others. His eyes were green too, and there were numerous scars dotting his body. The turtle who'd tied and gagged her fluttered around her, occasionally making more of those growling noises whenever April went over a bump. His chocolate colored eyes almost seemed to be worried for her comfort.

The dark blue eyed turtle pulled back a manhole cover. Seeing this, April started squirming again. No way did she want to go down there! The green eyed turtle growled briefly at her, but she didn't stop. The little freckled turtle and the brown eyed one patted her and crooned calmingly. Then they hopped into the blackness of the hole.

The big turtle lowered her into the hole and the other two caught her. Then he too scrambled down into the darkness. The dark blue eyed turtle came last, sliding the manhole cover back into place and plunging the sewers into pitch blackness. April whimpered. _At least now you won't see it coming when they eat you,_ she thought, trying desperately to counsel herself. It didn't help.

They walked a long way. April lost track of the time as she was dragged through the blackness. The turtles seemed to know where they were going, for they never paused in their trek. Eventually, they came to a stop. Again, April was lowered, only this time it was farther down. She was dragged a few more meters. Then she stopped.

A light suddenly sprang into existence a few feet away. After the long journey through the black, it was blinding to her eyes.

The brown eyed turtle pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Let me go! I promise you I don't taste good!" April pleaded. The turtle shook his head.

"Not eat," he said.

April's eyes widened in shock. The turtle began to undo the knots in the net. When she was finally free, April sat up and stared uncertainty at the creatures around her. "Why am I here?" she asked, not quite sure she wanted to know the answer. The big green eyed one looked bored, the dark blue eyed one was unreadable and the little freckled one looked like a child with a new toy. It was the brown eyed turtle that answered.

"To be family."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I did not expect so many people to like this.**

**I'd like to take a moment to fill in a rather large plot hole brought to my attention by StarTraveler. In this story, the Kraang _did_ come to Earth, but when they realized the mutagen didn't work the way they wanted it to, they just left to find a dimension where it did. Sorry for any confusion that caused, and thank you StarTraveler for bringing it up! :)**

* * *

Part of Eldest still couldn't believe they'd really adopted the human girl.

When Youngest had proposed the plan some nights ago, Eldest hadn't given it much consideration, writing it off as insanity. The humans were creatures to be avoided at all costs, and now Younger Brown Eyes and Youngest wanted to grab one and keep it in their Lair?! But as time went on and as Younger Brown Eyes began to pine for the human more and more, Eldest realized that some action needed to be taken.

Younger Brown Eyes had first spotted her on a topside scavenging mission roughly two moon cycles ago, and from then on he had been able to talk of little else. Every time they went to the surface, Younger Brown Eyes would wait for her by the Pizza Den and follow her back to her nest. He would even climb the metal branches up to the clear wall and spy on her as she slept. This had escalated so far that he'd even tried to go out during the day a few times, something much too dangerous to even consider. To keep his brother safe and happy, Eldest had finally approved the plan.

It wasn't like they'd never had a pet before. Roughly 6 season cycles earlier, Youngest had brought home a scruffy orange cat he'd found up above. She had lived happily with the brothers for nearly five season cycles before dying of what Younger Brown Eyes had diagnosed as 'old age'. The brothers had all grown very found of her in that time, and even Younger Green Eyes had been sad when she'd passed.

But this was no cat. This was a _human._

The red-haired girl kept her distance from Eldest and his brothers. She had already tried to climb the wall leading out of the Lair and into the tunnels that led to the surface, but as Eldest had hoped, it was too high and sheer for her clawless hands. Upon realizing she was trapped, she had retreated to the farthest corner of the Lair.

She was scared of them, that much was obvious. But Eldest would be lying to himself if he said _he_ wasn't a little cautious of _her_. They'd hid from the humans their whole lives. Eldest had nightmares of the humans storming the tunnels and either killing him and his brothers or dragging them away like they did the stray dogs from above. If the human ever escaped from them, she would be sure to tell her kind about them, and then they would come for them.

Eldest would have to watch her.

* * *

April was trying to convince herself that this was all just a bad dream.

Mutant turtles could not possibly have kidnapped her. Mutants of this level didn't even exist! She must've been working too hard. Her final exams at school last week _had_ been rough. This was probably just an insanely crazy dream her overworked mind had come up with.

But if this was a dream, why did the stone at her back feel so cool? Why did the air smell so damp? Why did the steep wall leading out of the pit seem so formidable? Why did this all seem so freaking _real?_

The brown eyed turtle was creeping up to her, a bag clutched in one clawed hand, a bottle of water in the other. He gave her a small smile, revealing sharp white teeth with a gap in the middle top ones. April cringed away.

"Not hurt you," he said in his quiet, hesitant voice. The turtle set the water bottle down and pushed it toward her. After she took it, he held up the bag. "Hungry? _You_ hungry?" He reached into the bag and pulled out a bagel.

April's stomach growled. She'd barely eaten any dinner, and lunch seemed to have happened a long time ago. She cautiously reached out a hand. The turtle gave the bagel to her. It was somewhat stale, but April didn't complain. She wolfed it down, even though a portion of her mind realized that the turtle had probably taken it from a dumpster somewhere. When that bagel was finished, the turtle gave her another.

April took her time eating this one. A bit of her initial fear had passed, and she took the time to study the turtle more in depth. His skin was an olive color, with hints of brown tones. He was taller and more slender than the other three. His chocolate colored eyes held a bright light of intelligence that was eerily human.

"How do you know how to talk?" April asked.

"Listen to humans. Watch. I smart," the turtle replied, puffing out his scrawny chest. "I find things. Useful things. Like light." He pointed to the battery powered lantern that was the only source of illumination in the cave-like pit.

"Do the others talk?" asked April. She hadn't heard any of the other three say anything other than the coarse growls they made at each other.

"We all talk," he replied, looking a bit miffed at the question. "You hear us."

"No, I meant _English,_" April clarified.

"Ah. Not really. Eldest know some, Youngest too impatient to know, Older Green Eyes not care."

"Eldest? Youngest? Older Green Eyes?" April's head was beginning to spin.

"Brothers," said the chocolate eyed turtle. He pointed with one clawed hand to the dark blue eyed turtle, who was sitting by the base of the wall leading out of the pit. "Eldest leader. Make decisions." The hand moved to the little freckled turtle who was sorting through a pile of junk. "Youngest." The hand moved to the green eyed turtle who was snoozing on his plastron. "Older Green Eyes."

"What's your name?" April asked.

"Younger Brown Eyes to Eldest and Older Green Eyes, Older Brown Eyes to Youngest." April nodded as if that all made perfect sense.

"Does it ever flood in here?" April asked. The pit seemed relatively dry, but it _was_ summer.

"Nope. Stay dry all year."

"Do humans ever come around here?" inquired April, trying to be casual.

"Never. Humans never come so deep." April had to fight not to visibly deflate.

"Oh. So, uh, how long do I have to stay here?"

"Forever," replied the turtle happily.

It felt like a rock had landed in April's stomach. "Forever? As in, _ever?_ Like, I can't even walk around outside?!"

"Eldest says you must stay here all the time."

"Wonderful," April muttered. She was going to be a prisoner to these turtles for the rest of her life. "Just plain _wonderful_."


	3. Chapter 3

"**_...Blah-blah-blah..."_ represents the turtles speaking in their own language (yes, they worked one out over the years).**

**I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

When April awoke, all was dark. She was lying on cold stone, and something warm was pressed against her back and wrapped around her stomach. For a few seconds she had no idea where she was or how she had gotten here. But then it all came rushing back. The capture, the turtles, the pit...falling asleep in the far corner of her new prison.

April also realized what the thing pressed against her back had to be.

With a frightened squeak, she tried to scurry away from the mutant turtle, but as she was crammed up against the corner, she had nowhere to go. She heard a startled grunt come from the turtle as he woke.

"What wrong?" he asked. Yep, it was Brown Eyes.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Sleeping, before woken," he replied. "Why scared?"

"You startled me," she hissed. "Do you have to sleep so close to me?"

"You were shivering," Brown Eyes answered. "Not want you cold." April bit back a sharp retort. She was still wary of the turtles and still a little concerned that they might decide to eat her if she angered them. Best to keep calm and act grateful.

"Well, err, thanks, I guess," she said awkwardly. With the lantern off it was a total blackout in the Lair, so she couldn't see Brown Eyes, but she heard him purr and felt him cuddle back up against her, his arm back around her.

Despite the situation, April had to admit it was nice having a giant hot water bottle. The Lair was a bit chilly, even though April's electronic wristwatch told her it was noon. The other turtles were sleeping together in a big mound in the middle of the cave/pit. She could just hear their breathing. April wondered if the Lair would get colder when winter came, or if the temperature down here remained constant, like in caves.

April also wondered if her foster parents had realized she was missing yet. Even if they had, April was pretty sure they hadn't called the police. Three months ago, one of her foster brothers had vanished and Cole and Bea Faustus hadn't reported him missing until after the school called to ask why he hadn't been in attendance for an entire week, then threatened to report them for neglect if they did not do something. Despite his disappearance, life had gone on normally in the Faustus household. Looking at Cole and Bea, you'd never know that one of the teens put under their care was missing. He'd never been heard from again, and April still didn't know what had become of him.

This was how April knew, especially now that school was out, that she couldn't count on anyone looking for her. Besides, even if someone did miraculously report her missing, who would think to look for her in the sewers? April was on her own.

Well, now was as good a time as any to go back to thinking about her escape plan.

The biggest problem with it was that she didn't have one.

There was only one way out of the pit that she could access: the tunnel at the top of the eight foot wall, but that was simply too high and sheer for her to climb. The only other exit, a tiny drainage ditch, wasn't big enough for anything larger than a rat. April wasn't getting out without some kind of ladder or stepping stool, and there was nothing like that to be found in the Lair. Wait a second, there _was_ something she could use as a step! The turtles!

When they walked upright, each was more than five feet tall. She could easily get over the top of the wall if she stood on one of their shells.

_Yeah, that'll work,_ a snippy voice in her head commented. _Just say, "hey guys, could you help me climb out of the Lair so I can run away?_

That would so not work.

Well, it definitely wouldn't work on Eldest or Green Eyes, but if she played this right, maybe Brown Eyes would help her.

* * *

It was the next night and Brown Eyes felt happier than he had been in a very, very long time. He and his brothers were returning home from a successful nights scavenging, and he had April to look forward to. The scent of the pizza he and Youngest had swiped filled the tunnel. It came from a different den than the one April had worked in, so he hoped his human would still like it.

_"Why do we still need to steal pizza?"_ inquired Older Green Eyes in their language. _"If the human was always working in that other pizza den, couldn't we just send her in and get some for us?"_

_"That's an awesome idea!"_ exclaimed Youngest. _"She can get us pizza every day!"_

_"Absolutely not!"_ snapped Eldest. _"April is not to leave the Lair. Ever."_

_"But why not?"_ whined Youngest.

_"Yeah, why not?_**"** asked Brown Eyes.

_"Because she'll run away,"_ replied Eldest.

_"Why would she do that?"_ asked Youngest.

_"Oh I don't know, maybe because we dragged her down here in a net and are holding her against her will," _suggested Older Green Eyes blandly. Youngest stared at his brother in puzzlement while Brown Eyes bristled.

"_Why would April want to leave? She's so much better off with us! April hated her other family and you know it!"_ Brown Eyes had watched her for long enough to know that April was not happy living with those other humans.

_"But she probably still resents the fact that we took her captive,"_ stated Eldest. _"That, plus the fact that she's terrified of us makes her a flight risk."_

_"That is not true,"_ growled Brown Eyes. He rarely thought of fighting, but now he wanted very badly to sink his teeth into Eldest.

Seeing the fury coursing through his brother, and realizing he was the cause of it, Eldest changed tactics. _"Maybe, but April still needs time to adjust to us. This is a big change for her. Let her get to know us better before we think about taking her out of the Lair. Give her time to see that we care."_ Brown Eyes huffed, but gave no rejoinder.

* * *

April put her plan into motion the night after that as Eldest gave the growl signaling that it was time to head out. She watched enviously as the mutant turtle scrambled up the wall in two quick bounds.

"Can't I come too?" she asked.

The turtle shook his head. "Eldest clear: you must stay here."

"But I'm bored here," she pleaded. "I need to walk around."

"Eldest say-"

"Eldest wouldn't have to know," April interrupted. Green Eyes and Youngest had left, so it was just the two of them. "Just say you're going to stay with me tonight. _Please?_" She gave him the saddest puppy dog face she could manage. The mutant turtle's eyes softened.

"Alright," he relented. Brown Eyes left to tell his brothers he wasn't going. A minute later, he was letting April scramble onto his shell. She eagerly pulled herself over the cool stone ledge, out of her prison. Part of her wanted to run now, but Brown Eyes would easily catch her. She needed to get away from him. But how to do that?

"Show you tunnels," said Brown Eyes happily, holding up a flashlight. He led her on a tour of his subterranean world, stopping occasionally to show her mold or fungi that he found interesting. April listened politely while he rattled on in his quiet and broken speech. She wondered how her English teacher, Mrs. Wheatland, would've reacted to Brown Eyes' limited vocabulary. That woman had an ulcer at every little grammatical error, so April was willing to bet she would lock the mutant turtle up in her classroom and not let him leave until he was more fluent in English than everyone in her class had been.

April flinched suddenly as she was reminded of the fact that she couldn't count on her teachers to report her missing. She needed to get away, like, NOW.

_Why do you even want to leave?_ Came a sudden, quiet voice from the back of her mind. _What is it you are so eager to get back to?_

_Stop that Mind!_ April scolded herself. _You are not staying here as the pet of four mutant turtles!_

* * *

Dawn was approaching. Eldest held open the manhole cover while his brothers dropped down into the safety of the sewers. Then he climbed in after them, careful to leave the cover exactly how he'd found it.

Youngest bounced about them, chattering about the new bundle of shiny picture papers he'd found. The little turtle liked to collect those things, something Eldest just couldn't understand. The dark blue eyed mutant wondered how Younger Brown Eyes and April were getting along. He'd allowed his younger brother to stay with her tonight, hoping that some one on one time with him would help her more comfortable with them.

Suddenly, Younger Brown Eyes came galloping up on all fours to them. His skin and shell were damp.

_"April is missing!"_ he gasped.

_"What!"_ Eldest and Youngest exclaimed. Had he possessed one, Younger Green Eyes would've raised an eyebrow.

_"What happened?!"_ Eldest demanded. His stomach was lurching and his heart pounding.

Younger Brown Eyes shuffled awkwardly. _"Well, she wanted to walk around in the tunnels, so we did that, but then she accidentally dropped her hair tie in one of the fast water rivers and it went down a side drain. She said she'd try to head it off, and I dove in to try to get it, and I did."_ He paused and held up the hair tie. _"But when I surfaced, I couldn't find her! She must've taken a wrong turn and gotten lost!"_

_"Oh no! April!"_ Yelped Youngest.

_"We've got to find her! She must be so scared!"_ moaned Younger Brown Eyes.

_"Split up!"_ barked Eldest. Dropping their scavenged goods, the turtles divided, running on all fours for the extra speed it granted them. Younger Brown Eyes, Younger Green Eyes and Youngest ran deeper into the sewers, but Eldest ran the other way. He just _knew _April was trying to escape, so she'd be heading for the surface. It was a maze down here, so hopefully Eldest could find her before she found a manhole cover.

Eldest set his teeth. The sun would be up by now. He had to get to April before she got above ground, for he would not be able to follow her into the throng of rushing morning humans. She would tell her kind of his family...

Eldest redoubled his speed. He _would not_ let her leave the sewers.

* * *

Come on! There _had _be a manhole cover around here somewhere! April jogged through the sewer tunnels, flashlight beam panning wildly in her desperate search for an exit. Her hair tie diversion had worked perfectly, but she hadn't counted on it being so hard to find an entrance to the surface.

Yes! There! She finally spotted it, a ladder leading up to a circular rim. April eagerly grabbed the first ladder rung.

All of a sudden, she heard a snarl. She turned just in time to see a dark blur launch itself from the darkness. It bowled her over and crouched on top of her, teeth bared. Dark blue eyes glared into her.

It was Eldest, and he did not look happy.

* * *

**Nice reviews may help me update faster. (hint-hint, wink-wink ;) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

April gulped as she stared up into the face of Eldest. His sharp white teeth were bared and his stormy blue eyes blazed. He looked animalistic, feral even. Like an angry wild lion. For a moment, she was sure he was going to take a bite out of her.

And then, for the first time, he spoke in English.

"What are you doing?" he growled. His voice was deeper than Brown Eyes', and much more raspy and off key due to his obvious lack of practice. Even though his words had been a question, April got the sinking feeling that he knew _exactly_ what her intentions had been.

"Oh, hey Eldest, I just got a little bit lost..." she replied meekly.

The mutant turtle's eyes narrowed even further. "You lie."

April sagged in defeat. "Okay fine. Wait, you _can_ talk? Fluently? Brown Eyes said you didn't know much English." She was rambling, she knew, but she didn't really care. Anything to keep his teeth and claws away from her.

"He not only one who watches humans," answered Eldest darkly. "I know their bad ways much better than he. Know you try to escape."

"Well, uh, how about letting me go then?" asked April hopefully.

"No. You never leave sewers," replied Eldest firmly. "You are ours. You come back with me now."

April's temper flared. Suddenly not caring if the giant turtle bit her or not, she thrust her body upward, flinging him off her. He landed hard on his back with a loud thud, but April felt no remorse. "No! I will not go back to your prison and play the part of your captive!"

"No choice!" returned Eldest as he twisted off his shell and landed lithely on all fours. "You leave, you tell others. They come, they hurt us! Hurt brothers! Catch, kill, like dogs! I not let that happen!"

April froze. She hadn't let herself consider what would happen if the authorities ever found out about the mutant turtles. She'd been so focused on escaping that she'd never even considered the danger she could be placing Brown Eyes and his family in. She'd certainly never considered that they'd _realize_ the full extent of the danger.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway," April said. "Do you really think anyone would have believed me?"

"Not take chance," growled Eldest. "Brothers come before all. I drag you back if you not come now." April was silent. She could see the stony determination in the mutant turtle's eyes. He meant every word with all his being.

She decided to compromise. "Okay, okay, how about this: if you let me go now, I promise I will never breath a word of you guys to anyone. Ever. It'll be like all this never happened. Alright?"

"No." The reply was flat and without hesitation.

"I swear I won't-"

"Not that," Eldest interrupted. "Believe you, but still cannot let you go."

April's temper flared again. "What do you want from me? If you're looking for a pet, just go get a dog like everyone else." Hauling herself to her feet, she grabbed the first ladder rung. Eldest was on her in an instant. April flinched, but he didn't bite or shove her to the ground as she'd expected. Instead, he gripped her shoulders firmly, yet at the same time _gently,_ with his three fingered hands and looked her square in the eyes.

"You leave, Younger Brown Eyes go back to sickness."

April froze. "What?"

"Younger Brown Eyes sick over you. Watch you every night. Do reckless things to be near you. Nearly seen so many times... Try to go out in _day._ Very bad. Only safe when away from you, but only happy when near you. Take you only way to keep him safe _and_ happy. You leave, he go back to that. Worse, probably."

April was stunned. Brown Eyes was sick over her? Like, _love_-sick? Sure, he'd been nothing but sweet and caring to her, but how could he...

"Are you serious?" she stammered.

"Yes." He was, she could see it in his eyes. "He cares for you as much as he does us." Her mind spun. Brown Eyes cared for her. So much that he'd been willing to put himself at risk of being seen just so that he could be around her. After her parent's death, almost no one had shown a speck of real care toward her, let alone something of that level.

_You really want to go back to that life?_ Whispered a little voice in her mind. No, she _didn't_ really want to go back to that.

Almost as if he'd read her mind, Eldest spoke. "Stay, we will _all _care for you. You already family. We will always look after you. _Sister_, not pet."

A sister to four mutant turtles...Don't think about it April, don't think about it..._But you don't even want to go back to Mr. and Mrs. Faustus!_ Yelled the now not so little voice in her head. _What would be so bad about staying with them anyway?_

_ Oh April, where is your life headed...?_

"Alright," said April slowly. "I'll stay."

* * *

"April!" Brown Eyes tackled her in a hug as she and Eldest found the others. Youngest promptly attached himself to her ankles, whimpering in relief. Even Green Eyes nuzzled her arm affectionately before stepping away.

"So worried for you," Brown Eyes said.

"It's okay, I just got a little lost," April told him. She and Eldest had already agreed to keep it a secret that she'd tried to run away. "Sorry I worried all of you." Brown Eyes presented her the hair tie. "Oh, thank you so much!" She took it and hugged him. It looked to Eldest as thou his brother was going to collapse.

"Come," he said in English, leading the way back to the Lair.

April ate alongside the turtles, instead of away in her usual corner. Afterward Youngest showed her the masses of bundles of shiny picture papers he'd collected over the years, and April amazed them all by telling the stories that went along with them (although Brown Eyes had to translate around half of it for Youngest and Green Eyes). Dawn arrived to find Youngest on April's lap, Brown Eyes acting as a giant pillow and Eldest and Green Eyes snuggled against either side of April as she finished the third comic book.

Youngest held up another, but Eldest shook his head and turned off the lantern, making it clear that it was bedtime.

Since the turtles showed no sign of getting off her, April just sighed and laid down against Brown Eyes, accepting the fact that she wasn't escaping their little fort. The five of them fell asleep like that, together in a warm mound of limbs and bodies. Bizarrely enough, it was the best sleep April had had in a while.

* * *

**As always, I would love a review! (I think they do help me update faster.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own TMNT.**

**Woo-hoo! Exams are OVER! Summer is HERE! I survived tenth grade! (There were times when I was sure I wasn't going to make it.) To celebrate, I give you all a very special chapter!**

**I know many of you are wondering if April is going to give the turtles their names, and yes, she is. Right now. I hope you all like how she went about with it.**

* * *

Youngest galloped into the Lair, nearly tripping over his feet in his rush to get to his human sister. "Older Brown Eyes bring boring book," he complained to April. "Read comics please! Not boring book!"

"We read comics last night, and the night before that," April told the light green turtle. "It's your brothers turn to pick what we read." Youngest dropped to his plastron and whimpered, looking for all the world like a begging dog. He definitely had the puppy eyes down. "Stop that. We read comics more often anyway. We do need variety you know."

"But _boring,_" he moaned. "Mind melt like frozen water in warming months! _So so so boring!_"

"They are not," protested Brown Eyes, dropping into the Lair on his hind legs. In his hands was a weathered book he'd probably dug out of the garbage. Since April had taught him to read, he'd amassed quite a collection of thrown out books. "Informational books are the best there are. They teach useful _facts_, instead of telling pointless tales about outlandish people in completely nonfunctional clothing 'saving the day' from nimrod villains."

Youngest looked to April to translate. "Boring books teach things, whereas comics are useless." The little turtle gasped in horror. April rubbed his head comfortingly and he cuddled against her for support.

"I with Youngest," grunted Green Eyes as he dropped to the Lair on his hind legs, the food bag slung over one muscular shoulder. "Comics have people hitting people."

After dinner, the turtles cuddled up against April for their nightly reading session. The book Brown Eyes had found was a thick volume on the Italian Renaissance. The spine crackled as April opened it to the first yellowed pages.

"What that?" he asked April.

"The Italian Renaissance was a time period in which art, literature and music became more appreciated in society," April explained. "Some of the greatest artists in history came from that time."

For the next half hour she read, patiently answering questions. Brown Eyes was like an information sponge; he just couldn't get enough. April had only been living (willingly) with the turtles two weeks, but already she'd taught him to read and speak English fluently and was beginning with math. _The teachers back at school would've adored him,_ April thought with a smile. Eldest, Green Eyes and Youngest, however, looked to be falling asleep.

Eventually April paused in her reading to take a sip of water and finally ask a question that had been on her mind for a while. "Hey, how did you all name yourselves?" This was enough to rouse Eldest, Green Eyes and Youngest from their half-out state.

"What you mean?" asked Eldest.

"Huh?" asked Green Eyes.

"Eh?" pipped Youngest, face scrunching up in confusion.

"How did you all decide on your names?" April repeated.

The turtles looked at each other. "Always these names," Eldest replied. "Never decided, always are."

"How did that happen?" inquired April. They shrugged. "Do you ever wish you had different names?

"Some," said Youngest.

"A little," replied Eldest.

"Sometimes," answered Green Eyes.

"I've thought about it on a few occasions," mused Brown Eyes.

"Well, why don't you?" asked April.

"What we name us?" asked Eldest. "We know nothing of human names."

"You could name us!" said Brown Eyes suddenly. "I trust you to pick good ones."

"Yes! Give names!" demanded Youngest.

"I not mind new name," said Green Eyes with a yawn.

"Why not?" shrugged Eldest. "What you call me?"

"Well, uh..." April racked her brain. Her eyes roamed about the Lair for a few seconds before dropping to the book on her lap. A name jumped out from all the other words: Leonardo.

Leonardo. Leo. _Lion_. Leo meant lion. April's mind flashed back to her confrontation with Eldest the day she'd tried to escape. He'd looked very much a lion, fierce and ready to defend his family, no matter the cost. "Leonardo. That's what I'd call you, Leonardo."

"Lee-on-arrd-o," sounded out the blue eyed turtle slowly. "Long."

"Then how about 'Leo' for short," offered April. "It means lion."

"What is lion?" asked the mutant turtle.

"It's a type of giant cat as big as you," April explained. "Very fierce hunter and fighter."

"Lee-o," he said. "Yes. Good. Leo. I am Leo." He smiled.

"Me! Me! Me!" squealed Youngest, jumping up and down excitedly. "Do me!"

April consulted the book again, flipping through the pages of artists and inventors. "Michelangelo," she announced suddenly. "Since you've always been like a little angel anyway."

"Love love love!" The freckled mutant turtle exclaimed. He jumped up and down.

"You even pronounce?" scoffed Green Eyes.

"My-call-an-g...My-call-an-gel," struggled the little turtle. "My-call-an-gel-o! Michelangelo" He turned to his older brother triumphantly. "Ha."

"How about shortening that to Mikey?" suggested April.

"Mikey! Mikey! Mikey! Mikey! Mikey!" The newly named Mikey charged about the Lair on all fours in excitement. Not looking where he was going, he tripped over one of Green Eyes' hind legs.

"Watch it!" roared the muscular turtle. He took a swipe at his brother. Mikey skipped over the powerful claws with a squeak, running to hide behind Leo.

"Raph," spouted April with a laugh. The others turned to her in puzzlement. "Raphael was another guy in here. I just thought it fit him because 'Raph' sounds a little like 'wrath'.

"This good," said the scarred turtle with a pleased smirk on his face. "This very good."

"What about me?" pouted Brown Eyes. April once again turned to the book for inspiration.

"Donatello. And to keep with the nickname theme, I'd shorten it to Donnie."

"Donnie," said the mutant happily. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed dreamily. "I am Donnie." Mikey and Raph snickered at their brother.

"You guys actually like them?" asked April.

"Perfect," said Leo.

"Love love love!" said Mikey.

"Pleases me," said Raph.

"You are a genius among us simpletons," said Donnie, taking the opportunity to hug her. "We thank you most humbly."

"Aw, you're welcome, it was nothing," blushed April.

* * *

Casey sighed as he walked home from another fruitless search for April. No one he'd shown her picture to had seen her, at least not since she'd vanished two and a half weeks ago. Worry gnawed at him. Sure, Casey barely knew her, but he liked her, and knew she wasn't the type to up and vanish for more than two weeks without some kind of explanation. Red was a cool girl. He didn't want to think of her dead in a ditch somewhere, or the unwilling guest of some sick pervert, but with each passing day, those outcomes were seeming more and more likely.

As Casey took the steps to the front door of his apartment building, two men stepped out of a dark sedan parked at the curb. Both wore dark suits and black, mirrored sunglasses. One was pale skinned, the color border-lining on snow. The other was African American. Both were tall and muscular.

"Excuse me son," one of them called. "We'd like a word with you."

Casey frowned. He didn't like the looks of these two men. But he stepped back down to the sidewalk to meet them.

"Yes?"

"We understand you've been asking around about a girl from your high school," said the pale one.

"So?" Casey challenged. Then his eyes brightened. "Do you know anything about her?"

"Unfortunately we do not," said the African American man. He didn't sound very sorry; his tone was cold and clipped. "But we are investigating her disappearance."

"We wanted to know if you've seen anything strange in the neighborhood she lived and worked in," said the pale man.

"Strange? You guys do know this is New York City right?" scoffed Casey. "Who are you anyway? Feds?"

"Yes, we work for the government," the pale man replied, his cold and clipped tone punctured ever so slightly by irritation.

"Really? Can I see some ID then?"

"No you may not," said the man shortly. "Now answer the question please."

Casey scowled. "No, I haven't seen anything strange around lately."

"Thank you for your time," the African American man said coolly. He held out a business card. "If you remember anything, or _see_ anything, please give us a call." Casey took the card. There was no name on it, just a phone number printed in small, professional black font.

"If you guys get anything on April could you let me know?" asked Casey.

"Sure," said the pale skinned man flatly. Casey got the impression that he would hear absolutely nothing from them. For a second, he was tempted to take out his hockey stick and smack them, but no, then they'd never give him anything for sure.

The two men got back in the sedan and drove away. The worry chewing at Casey was growing. He had the feeling April had gotten herself mixed up in something bad.

* * *

**So, what do y'all think? Do I even need to say how much I'd love a review? I really do value everyone's feedback!**

**Just to let you guys know, I'm leaving for Florida with my cousins on Wednesday and won't be back for a week and a half. Since I doubt I'll be writing down there, it's probably going to be a few weeks before my next update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Florida was AWESOME! Crazy (thou that's only to be expected when my cousins and I get together), but awesome. I don't know how my aunt and uncle survived policing the 5 of us for 10 days. We went to the Magic Kingdom, Sea World and spent a week on Sanibel Island. The weather was spectacular! There was this armadillo family living around our condo complex, and they were SO FREAKING CUTE! We found a ton of shells, saw a lot of these little brown lizards and went swimming a _lot_. Again, it was awesome!**

**Sorry, I'll get on with the story now. :)**

**I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

Michelangelo bounded swiftly on all fours through the dark sewer tunnel. Around his neck was the orange strip of cloth tied into a bandanna he and his family were playing keep-away with. Mikey hadn't seen, heard or scented his brothers for the last few minutes, so he was confident that he'd lost them.

"Hehehe," he snickered cockily to himself. "I rock, oh yeah, I-AH!"

Out of the shadows of a side tunnel ahead of him sprang Leo. The oldest turtle bowled into his younger brother, pinning him in one easy movement.

"_I_ rock, thank you," smirked Leo, pulling the orange cloth from his brother and placing it around his own neck. With that, he bounded off into the darkness of the tunnels.

"No fair!" wailed Mikey, promptly giving chase. He crashed right into Raph, who'd emerged from another side tunnel just then, attracted by the commotion.

"Watch where you go, Mikey!" snarled the hot headed mutant in irritation.

"Sorry," said the little freckled turtle sheepishly. They charged after their older brother together.

Leo sped down the tunnel, grinning to himself. He wove through the turns randomly, and steadily the sounds of his brothers pursuit faded. The blue eyed mutant turtle's grin grew triumphant. It didn't last, thou.

"GAH!" he yelped as a net flew from the darkness, tripping him up. To be specific, the same net he and his brothers had used to capture April almost a month ago.

"Aha!" yelled April. "Payback time, Leonardo."

"Oh come on," he groaned. "You really still mad about that?"

"Oh yes," April smirked evilly. She reached through the folds of the net to pluck the bandanna from a squirming Leo.

"Raph threw it," Leo protested.

"Yes, and it was _your_ idea," replied April. "See ya." She placed the orange bandanna around her own neck and bounded off down the tunnels, leaving Leonardo to struggle from the net. He did _not_ want to be trapped in the thing when his brothers caught up to him.

April giggled, immensely pleased with herself. But her victory wasn't destined to last long.

"Gotcha!" yelled Donnie. The chocolate eyed mutant had been following her secretly at a distance for most of the game, and now he'd chosen his moment to attack. April shrieked in surprise as she was tackled from behind.

"Cheater!" she protested.

"I am not," returned Donatello in mock indignation. Gracefully snatching the bandanna, he hopped up. "Catch me if you can!" He vanished into the darkness.

Twenty minutes later, the 5 were regrouping at their home. "Still cannot believe _Donnie _won," grumbled Raph as he hopped down into the Lair.

"Well believe it, Raph," called Donnie smugly, twirling the bandanna in triumph.

"I want," mumbled Mikey. "Orange pretty color." Donnie rolled his eyes and tossed the bandanna to his brother. "Thank you!" Mikey squealed, putting the bandanna back around his neck. He plopped down by April's feet and promptly curled up into a ball with a mumbled; "morning." It was almost noon, much later than they usually stayed up. Even Donnie was too tired to ask for a book reading. Leo turned off the lantern and the four turtles and human fell asleep, piled together like usual.

* * *

Dusk had fallen over the city as Casey applied the last of the paint to his face. Slipping on his hockey mask and pulling up his hood, he gave one last check to ensure he had everything he would need: hockey sticks: check. Hockey pucks: check. Aluminum baseball bat: check. Golf club: check. Sneakers/roller skates retro-fitted himself: check. Flash grenades: check. Self created taser: check.

"Alright Jones," he said to himself as he slipped down the fire escape. "Time to roll." Setting off at a march down the deserted street, he began his search for the gangsters he knew would be out at this late hour. If no one out during the daylight knew what had happened to April, maybe someone from the night world would.

* * *

Donnie was digging through a dumpster when Mikey came bounding up to him. "Pizza?"

"No, Mikey, I haven't found any discarded pizza yet," Donnie replied, more focused on his search for books than anything. The younger mutant whimpered and plopped down on his plastron. He was still wearing the orange bandanna around his neck from the game earlier that morning.

All of a sudden, Mikey perked up. A familiar humming noise had reached his ear slits; the motor of a pizza delivery scooter.

"Donnie! Donnie! Pizza hummer!" The blue eyed turtle jumped up and down excitedly. "Get pizza now!" Donatello sighed, but abandoned the dumpster he'd been searching through and followed his brother toward the sound of the scooter.

It was still and silent when they reached it. The delivery boy was just vanishing into the apartment building. Strapped to the back of the scooter were three more boxes of the heavenly disks.

"Alright Mikey, let's take this with caution and-" Donatello broke off when he realized his brother was no longer listening and was instead scurrying across the pavement, pausing briefly behind cars to check for humans before bolting to the next available cover. The chocolate eyed mutant sighed and slumped back, tipping his head up in exasperation. Then he went straight as a bean pole when he realized what he was standing beside.

It was a library. April had told him all about these, the buildings filled to their roofs with books, all there for people to enjoy. Donnie's clawed fingers twitched at the thought of all those books, sitting neatly on their shelves, just behind the infuriating brick wall. Sidling to the front of the library, he stared up at the doors with longing.

Suddenly, a poster caught his eye. Tacked to the wooden door, it held the words: Library Book Free Giveaway, all genres. Saturday. 10 am-3 pm.

A book giveaway? This library was throwing out some of its books? Like they were _trash?!_ This distressed Donatello for several seconds, until his mind fully processed what it meant. All those books would be just sitting there for the taking! The turtle's mouth watered. All those lovely books, HIS!

Wait, he was a mutant turtle. He couldn't just walk up to a book giveaway in broad daylight! The bubble of joy he'd been floating in popped abruptly. Don whimpered in disappointment before the image of a red haired human sprang into his mind. April! April could come in his place! The bubble swelled into existence again, and Donnie turned to find Mikey so he could share his euphoria.

His only younger sibling was slicing through the straps securing the pizza boxes to the scooter with his claws. Grinning giddily, the blue eyed turtle mutant pulled the boxes from the back of the scooter just as the door to the apartment complex opened and the pizza delivery boy stepped out.

The bubble was instantly popped again, but this time by blind terror. Donatello dove for the shadowed alleyway beside the library as Mikey squeaked and ducked down behind the scooter, scrambling to hide himself behind a giant nearby car. The cumbersome pizza boxes dragged on the ground, slowing the turtle, and Donnie had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming at his sibling; _just leave them! They're not as important as you!_

The pizza delivery boy, who was engrossed in counting his payment, failed to notice the mutant struggling to conceal himself. Michelangelo hauled himself and the pizza boxes to safety just in the nick of time. The light haired human arrived at his bike and realized something was amiss.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Where's my pizza?" He checked behind his scooter, then marched to the giant car beside it. Mikey was not out of the woods yet, Donnie realized. Michelangelo must've realized that too, because he snatched up the pizzas in his arms and bolted for the next car.

Keeping to the shadows, Donnie crept forward, trying to think of a way to assist his brother without being seen himself. Spotting a tossed away plastic soda bottle, he snatched it up and prepared to throw it. Mikey was almost to the alleyway, but the pizza delivery boy was still searching. _Just turn away, just turn away, just turn away..._Donnie though, trying to send his thoughts into the mind of the human like one of the comic book characters Mikey was so fond of. Logically, he knew that was ridiculous and impossible, but fear for his brother pushed those thoughts away.

Finally, thou, the pizza delivery boy seemed to give up. Muttering about thieves and docked paychecks, the human teen stomped back to his scooter and drove away.

Mikey scrambled into the safe darkness of the alleyway with a groan of relief. His brother tackled him in a hug.

"Too close," growled Donnie. "Way, way, way too close."

"Got pizza," said Mikey proudly. "Human never find me. Too quiet, quick. Like shadow!"

"Yeah yeah, let's just go find Leo and Raph," said Donnie. "And let's _not_ tell them about this, okay?"

"Okay."

The turtles set off toward their usual meeting place. All was quiet in the city, besides the occasional distant siren or car horn. Until, that was, they heard a loud, meaty thud and a human cry of pain.

Donnie and Mikey froze. There came another meaty thud, and a louder cry of pain. The sounds were close. Creeping to the end of the alley, the brothers looked out into the street to see four humans. Two lay sprawled on the ground moaning, while the third was backed up against a wall by the fourth. Three of the men were dressed in ripped blue jeans and purple vests. The fourth had dark jeans and a black sweatshirt. A hockey bag with various sports equipment was strapped to his back. A giant brown glove was on one hand. His hood concealed his face.

"I'm telling you the truth! I've never seen or heard of that chick before!" pleaded the third man. The black clad human flung the third man to the ground. As he turned slightly toward the alleyway Donnie and Mikey occupied, his face was revealed. Covered by a white mask, it had the appearance of being made out of skinless bone.

_A skeleton!_ Donnie thought in horror. Mikey began to hyperventilate. Memories were starting to slide through the chocolate eyed turtle's brain, memories so old and eroded they'd been forgotten for the most part long ago. But now they were returning, bringing with them a tide of pure fear.

Spinning on their heels, the brothers bolted. Donnie would've gone down to all fours if Mikey hadn't still been on two limbs, the three boxes of pizza half smashed against his chest. They sprinted through the New York alleys blindly, just wanting to get away from the skeleton.

Somehow, they made it to the meeting point without running into or over any humans. Leo and Raph were already there and sporting their loot, waiting impatiently for their younger siblings. Seeing his eldest brother, Mikey dropped the pizzas and launched himself into the air.

Leo yelped as Mikey nearly knocked him to the ground. "Mikey, what the heck is wrong with-" The dark blue eyed mutant stopped as he realized his brother was sobbing in terror.

"Skeleton! Skeleton!" Leo, unsure at first what this meant, went into big-brother-protection-mode and rubbed Mikey's shell, murmuring soothingly.

"What happened?" demanded Raph. Donnie tried to explain coherently.

"We-we were on o-our way back when we-we saw a h-human attacking other humans d-dressed like a-a-a skeleton. H-he was l-like the _P-Pain-Bringers!_"

Leo and Raph's eyes went wide. Donatello could see the memories surfacing in their minds too. The brothers huddled together, instinctively seeking the comfort that came from their closeness.

"Let's go back to the Lair," decided Leo.

"Pizza," remembered Mikey.

Raph picked the boxes up. "Just little squished," he said. The turtles hurried to the nearby manhole cover, escaping gratefully into the safety of black tunnels.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to be clear in this AU, April is fully human. She and her family never had anything to do with the Kraang's short lived invasion plan, and the Kraang have not been after Earth for thousands of years. They are also gone now.**

**I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

The memories were fuzzy, primitive. But that day, in Leo's dreams, they found a startling clarity not experienced by the blue eyed mutant for years.

_He was in a tank with clear walls. The ground was soft and crumbly beneath his tiny feet. In one corner, settled beneath a wooden tunnel was a massive __female __green creature with a brown shell. __His mother.__ In a hollow stone set into the earth was a pool of water that he was drinking from. He could see a creature in the water, __also __drinking. A green creature with a brown shell that moved as he did. To his left were two green and brown creatures his size munching on a green leaf. __His brothers.__ Neither moved as he did. Both had scent and made sounds. The creature in the water did not have a scent or make a sound. The creature...it was _him!

_ His third brother ambled up to the water pool. Slightly larger than him, he pushed him out of the way roughly with his beak. Annoyed, Leo pushed him back. With a little snort, the other creature rammed him again, but Leo pushed back as well. They stayed like that, heads locked together, clawing at the dirt with all four limbs, each trying to out-muscle the other._

_ How this contest would've ended would forever remain a mystery, because at that moment, Leo was picked up by a warm something. Startled, he instinctively hid within the comforting brown shelter of his shell. Noises were coming from right by him, deep, vibrating voices belonging to the gigantic, pale things that supplied him and his family with food and water. Leo had no idea what the sounds meant, nor did he really care. He was set down, and he risked sticking his head out of his shell to see where he was._

_ He was in another clear tank. As he watched, the one he'd been wrestling with was set in beside him, as were the two who'd been eating the leaf._

_ Their mother was left behind._

_ The creature holding the clear tank handed it to another gigantic pale creature, and they began to move._

_ They traveled a long while. Leo and his brothers huddled together in a corner of the clear tank. Nothing like this had ever happened to them in their short lives and they had no idea how to react to it._

_ At last, they arrived at their destination. It was cool and dark. The area outside the tank was full of things Leo had no name for, as well as several creatures similar to the gigantic pale food bringers. But these things didn't look soft. They looked hard, like the material making up Leo and his brother's shells, only lighter, sleeker and shinier. It glinted harshly in the dim light._

_ The shiny creatures were making quick, gruttal sounding noises, different from those of the gigantic pale food bringers. One by one, Leo's brothers were lifted from the glass tank. Leo was taken last. The creature carrying him was cold, a stark contrast to the warmth that always emanated from the skin of the gigantic pale food bringers. Leo kicked his legs, but that did absolutely nothing._

_ Leo joined his brothers on a hard, flat surface, relieved to be back with them. The four of them huddled close as another shiny hard creature approached, carrying a canister of an unknown green substance in one hand and a vial of red liquid in the other. It poured the red liquid into the canister and shook it carefully. The red liquid vanished amongst the green, and the shiny hard creature dumped the substance onto Leo and his brothers._

_ It was thick and slightly warm. It tingled as it met his skin and shell, then began to burn. Badly. Leo shook his head, trying to rid himself of the goop, but it clung everywhere. It oozed into his eyes, nose and mouth; got under his shell. The pain was quickly becoming unbearable. It seared past his skin into muscle, sinew, bone and marrow. His body heaved and stretched into new positions and proportions, but he barely noticed. He couldn't think, he could barely move, all he new was that it hurt, it hurt, IT HURT, IT HURT,_ IT HURT!

_ Leo lost track of the time as he writhed in the burning green goo. At last, something cold and wet cascaded over him: water. It washed away the horrible burning goop, and slowly the pain began to subside. Leo's vision cleared and he looked around. His brothers were still there, but they were different. Bigger, much bigger, with longer limbs and different shaped heads. One was whimpering, another flat out sobbing, something Leo had never heard one of his kind do._

_ Leo pulled his aching body toward them, and saw that he had changed too. On the end of each front limb were three little appendages like the things on the gigantic pale food bringers. He reached up to touch his face. It no longer felt like it had looked in the pool of water._

_ Something was different about Leo's mind, too. He could think much more easily, the objects in his vision connecting to complex meanings previously unfathomable._

_ One of the shiny hard creatures approached. Leo shrank back. These things had hurt him and his brothers. They _could not_ be trusted._

_ Leo's youngest brother, however, did not share his suspicion. Blinking up at the skeletal pain bringer with eyes a new, pale blue shade, the youngest burbled softly, holding out one transformed hand._

_ The shiny hard creature examined the brothers, making more of the quick, gruttal noises. But these ones were harsher, frustrated. _It's displeased, _thought Leo. _Displeased because of us._ The turtle may have been a baby, but his instincts were strong. He knew in his gut nothing good could come from these monsters displeasure._

_ The youngest's hand touched the hard skin of the pain bringer, fascination written clearly on his face. With a noise that Leo swore was one of disgust, the metal monster flung the youngest away, it's hand connecting hard with baby turtle's face. The youngest flew through the air with a pained squeal and hit the metal wall at the edge of the flat surface._

_ Leo shrieked and scrambled to the side of his fallen brother. At the same moment, an enraged snarl came from the biggest of the turtles, and he charged across the table on all fours to the shiny hard pain bringer. Launching himself into the air, he hit the monster in the arm and bit down with all the strength his jaws possessed._

_ The youngest whimpered and curled himself into a shaking ball. Leo and the fourth brother, a rather scrawny little turtle with brown eyes, stroked his shell and crooned in comfort._

_ Their efforts could not be continued for long, thou. Another of the shiny hard monsters had plied the largest from the pain bringer that had bit the youngest, and was throwing him into a box. Two more snatched up Leo, the youngest and the brown eyed scrawny brother and they joined the largest. The four huddled together as they were carried away._

_ Their journey took them outside again. Dismissive noises came from a shiny hard pain bringer and another pulled back a circle of metal from the ground. There was no ceremony or remorse as Leo and his brothers were dumped down into darkness._

* * *

Leo woke up in a trembling ball. Breathing deeply, he took in the comforting scents of Mikey, Raph, Donnie and April. He thought everyone was asleep, but April spoke up quietly.

"Are you alright Leo?"

"Yes," he lied.

"Are you sure? You were whimpering and thrashing around." April had been concerned for the four mutant turtles ever since they'd returned home from scavenging that morning. April knew Donnie and Mikey had seen someone dressed as a skeleton, but she couldn't understand how that would send them all into the traumatized state they'd been in.

"Had a dream," confessed Leo. "About how we became like this." The brothers knew very well how different they were from normal turtles. They vaguely remembered the shiny hard pain bringers and the green burning goo, but this was the first time in a while Leo could recall so many details. Nevertheless, the fear had stayed with them all.

"Shiny hard pain bringers, like skeletons, took us from home in human building," Leo said. "Dumped green goo on us. Burned. Burned so bad. So much pain. Turned into this." He held up his hands even thou he knew April couldn't see them in the total blackout that was the Lair without the lantern. "Were unhappy with us. Tossed us in sewer."

April reached out a hand and touched the oldest mutant's face. He whimpered and leaned into it. "You guys are safe now. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Leo cuddled against her and she stroked his shell until he finally relaxed and fell asleep again, not to be troubled by anymore old memories.

* * *

**So, did I do okay with the mutation scene? Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring, things will heat up a bit in the next one. Until then, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own TMNT.**

* * *

Books.

That was the first thing that popped into Donatello's mind when he woke up that evening. Tomorrow would be Saturday, the day of the book giveaway at that library. In the panic induced by the skeleton dressed human, Donnie had forgotten to speak to April on the subject. He elected to now.

The human in question was picking through some tangles in her orange-red hair. Weeks of living in the Lair without a true shower had not been kind to it. The turtles brought down plenty of clean water for her to sponge-bathe with and had raided charity boxes more than once for new clothing, but April was still really longing for a proper bathroom shower and hair care products.

"April, I have a favor to ask," said Donnie as he approached and sat on the stone floor beside her.

"Yes?"

"The other night when Mikey and I were scavenging, I came across a library. They are having a book giveaway tomorrow from 10 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon. Since I can't show myself in public, I was wondering if you could go for me? And possibly take everything they have that relates to science, history and geography?"

April raised her eyebrows. "I believe I recall you saying that I needed to stay down here forever. Am I wrong about that?"

"Ah, well yes, we did say that, but I think this, uh-"

April smirked and cut him off. "Of course I'll go for you Donnie." Then she thought of something. "What about Leo?" Letting her out of the Lair for a game of Grab the Bandanna and Run in the sewers was one thing, but willingly unleashing her on the public was quite another.

"You may go." Both human and mutant turtle jumped, having not noticed Leonardo. April blinked in surprise while Donnie did a victory dance around the Lair.

"I'm not going to try to run away or tell anyone about you guys," April assured him.

Leo nodded. "I know. I trust you not to now."

"I'm going to need to stop by my old home first," April said. Leo raised an eye ridge.

"Why?"

"I'm going to need a long shower before I can be seen in public."

* * *

"This manhole cover will take you right up to the alley beside your old apartment building," said Donatello.

"Thanks Donnie," said April gratefully. "I'll see you at the meeting place in an hour or two." She took hold of the first ladder rung.

The heavy manhole cover slid out of place with a rough groan of protest. The sun was largely hidden by the buildings around the alley, but even so it seemed unnaturally bright and hot after so long in the sewers. How long had it been, anyway? April had lost track of the days some time ago. She replaced the lid and stood up slowly, breathing in the semi-fresh city air.

The old apartment was on the third floor. The elevator was still broken, so April made the hike up the stairs. She still had her key, but hesitated before letting herself in. Living with Donnie, Leo, Mikey and Raph, April had forgotten how much she hated this place. Making a quick prayer that Mr. and Mrs. Faustus were out, she twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

April was in luck. The foreway and kitchen were empty, and the couch was occupied only by Jason. As usual, he had his ear buds in and iPod turned up so loud April could hear the music from fifteen feet away. His eyes were closed as he lay on the old couch, rocking out in his own little world. With a little luck, he would stay there until she was long gone.

Hillary, April's old roommate, had taken over her side of the room. Outfits were strewn across April's bed, and it looked like Hillary had been helping herself to April's half of their dresser and closet. Untouched, whether by respect out of April's memory or obliviousness, was the money tin April kept the cash earned by her work in. That went into April's old school back pack, along with clean clothes, a thick blanket and a few toiletries.

Blessedly, it looked like she and Jason had the place to themselves. April hadn't been sure where everyone would be at 10 am on a Saturday, but she'd lucked out. Next order of business: treating herself to a _long_ shower. After scrubbing herself and her hair for nearly an hour, she wrote a quick note to her foster parents telling them to not worry about her (like they would have anyway) and saying that she had been staying with some friends and would continue to for the time being.

She was about to head out when Jason emerged from Unhealthily Loud Music Land.

"April!" he yelped, falling off the couch in shock. Without bothering to pause his iPod, he yanked his ear buds out and scrambled to his feet. "Where the hell have you been?! It's been a month and a half since anyone's seen you!"

"A month and a half?" April was caught slightly off guard. She hadn't thought it had been _that_ long. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! You went missing in the middle of May, right after school got out, and now it's the first of July!"

"July?" She was completely floored.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jason asked again.

"Oh, I've been around," said April. It wasn't a total lie.

"We've been so worried about you!" Jason said. "We thought we'd never see you again, like Cam."

"Well, I'm okay," said April. "I gotta go now. Can you make sure Cole and Bea get my note?"

"What? Aren't you staying?" Jason asked.

"No. I've been staying with some...friends. I'm okay, honestly." She headed for the door.

"Did you know some guys in suits came around looking for you?"

April paused. "No."

"They said they worked for the government. They were really weird."

April frowned. Government men in suits, looking for _her? _What on Earth was that about? They couldn't know about the turtles...could they?

"That Casey Jones guy has been around a lot too," continued Jason, but April only half heard him.

"Thanks for letting me know that. Goodbye Jason. Take care." With a quick wave, April hurried out the door.

* * *

April had forgotten how hot summer was. She'd spent the first month of it underground, so she hadn't felt anything as hot as it was now since last year. Not only that, but her time in the cool sewers meant she'd become acclimated to much lower temperatures than what the weather was currently displaying.

She really had been underground 6 weeks. The first thing April had done was find a newsstand. The date on the papers was July 1st. A month and a half had really gone by! A month and a half! It boggled her mind more than a little.

April hurried to locate the library, a mammoth complex several blocks from her old apartment. It was after noon by the time she got there, and plenty of people were swarming the sidewalk where a dozen tables had been set out, each laden with books.

Donnie wanted nonfiction, April recalled with amusement. Information and facts. That turtle had more desire for knowledge than most of the kids at her school. Baskets were supplied for the browsers, so April grabbed one and headed for the science table.

Ten minutes later, the basket was overflowing. April carried it a few blocks to a deserted alley and, after checking to ensure absolutely no one was in the vicinity, carried them down a manhole cover. Donatello was waiting.

"Yes!" he exclaimed in glee. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" He grabbed her in a hug.

"Don't thank me yet, I'm going back for more," said April. "I like reading too, you know."

April made three more trips, weeding out half the tables of anything that was not fiction. As she was filling her basket with old poetry books, she was interrupted from her musing by an extremely loud shout.

"APRIL!"

April jumped three feet into the air and swung around just in time to see a boy her age vault over a table, knocking mystery novels to the ground. He was tall, with black hair, dark eyes and a black, white patterned bandanna wrapped around his forehead. His clothes were ripped and paint splattered. And to top it off, he was somebody she knew.

"Casey?" asked April. He'd been in a few of her classes that year, but they had never talked much. He was a bit of a jerk at times, so April wasn't overly fond of him.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around in, like, _ever._" April flinched slightly. "Where the heck have you been, Red?"

"Oh, uh, I've been staying with some friends," April answered as she knelt to gather up the novels he'd knocked to the ground. Most went back on the table, but two she placed in her basket.

"Who?"

"Nobody you know."

"Where do they live?"

"That's not really any of your business, now is it Jones?" replied April, maybe a bit too defensively.

Casey raised an eyebrow, but did not dig further. "What are you doing here?"

"Free books," said April. "Who'd pass up an opportunity like this?"

"Me, for one," yawned Casey. "But I see you're obviously still a brainiac."

"Yes, well I should get going now," returned April. She was strangely nervous about dealing with a human after so long of it only being her and the turtles.

"Now?" asked Casey.

"Now."

"Wait!" called Casey as April tried to make her escape. "Will I see you around?"

"I don't know."

"Will you meet me at the fireworks? At the Brooklyn Bridge?"

April paused. "The fireworks?"

"Yes, the fireworks. Will you meet me there?"

Huh. The prospect of hanging out with someone other than a mutant turtle was strangely tempting all of a sudden..._Would that kill me?_ April wondered. _To watch some fireworks with a _human? _J__ust walk away April...Just walk away..._

"Sure."

* * *

Agent C15 and Agent C16 were not having a productive day. Absolutely nothing eventful or interesting had happened, let alone anything that related to their jobs, and they were breaking for lunch. They looked rather out of place in the run down sandwich joint, what with their custom made black work suits, but they ignored the stares and munched on their food.

"When do you think Agent Alpha is finally gonna let us move on?" asked Agent C16.

"Not until we've exhausted every possibility here in the city," replied his partner.

"But come on! What are the odds that they've stayed in the city all these years? And if they had, people would've seen 'em. They wouldn't know to avoid humans like the plague, they're _animals_ for Christ's sake!" Agent C16's snow colored skin was beginning to be tinged with red, something that had been happening more and more often over the past few weeks.

Agent C15 regarded his hotheaded partner before speaking. "People _have_ sighted them, remember?"

"Yes, two junkies, four homeless people and a crazy old cat lady," grumbled Agent C16. "But that doesn't prove _anything._"

"The other specimens possessed a fair amount of human DNA mixed into their genetic blueprints," reminded Agent C15. "And you know as well as me how intelligent they were. It's not a long jump to think these ones are like them in those aspects."

"But still-" Agent C16 broke off when he spotted something out the window. "Hey, isn't that the May O'Neil girl?"

"_April_ O'Neil," corrected Agent C15 in slight exasperation as he turned to the window, more to humor his partner more than anything. But then his eyes widened slightly behind his custom made black sunglasses. "Yes. Yes, I think it is." Quickly discarding the remains of their lunch, the two agents hurried out the door after the red haired teen.

* * *

Casey was relieved, miffed and pleased. Relieved, because April was alive and unharmed, miffed because of her rather unfriendly attitude toward him, and pleased because he would be seeing her in a few days time for the fireworks.

"What is going on with you, Red?" he mumbled. Casey was trailing her at a distance, ready to jump behind the closest available object on the sidewalk if she happened to turn around.

Suddenly, the doors to an old sandwich shop opened and two men in identical black suits came out. Casey did a double take as he realized they were the 'government agents' who'd questioned him about April some weeks ago. They hadn't seen him yet; indeed they were completely intent on April as they moved toward her with predatory intent. Casey's eyes narrowed. He came to a decision.

"Yo Suits!" he called, breaking into a quick jog. The men turned around. "You two got any word on April?"

"Um-" began the Caucasian man.

"We have had no new developments," said the African American man quickly.

Casey had to fight to keep his face expressionless. _Oh yeah? Then why were you two advancing upon her like wolves just now?_

"Too bad." The men turned to leave. April was still walking, nearing a corner. Casey needed to distract them a little longer. "If you guys do, could you give me a call? Let me give you my number." He fished around in his pocket, taking several seconds longer than necessary to locate the marker he had there.

"Oh. How..._nice_...of you to be so concerned for Miss O'Neil," said the African American man. Casey, lacking a piece of paper, grabbed the hand of his Caucasian partner. The agent jerked like he'd been electrocuted. Casey pretended not to notice the look he gave the African American agent and the slight head shake he gave in reply as he scribbled out his cell phone number.

"Thank you, we will let you know if anything comes up." The agents turned quickly to leave and locate April, but she had disappeared

Casey frowned as he watched them march off in the direction she'd been heading with renewed vigor. Casey let them go, knowing April was long gone. "Whatever you're into Red, I got your back."


End file.
